Reunion
by TheRikuUzumaki
Summary: What happened after Chaos was struck down? This is the tale of a promise between five friends that would lead them all to each other again.


There was a long pause in footsteps and then hollow silence quickly filled the chamber. Before them was a pair of large iron doors with golden designs of monsters twisted into demented shapes and bodies being thrown at each other in a never ending battle. The six warriors all knew what was on the other side of those doors; Chaos. If they struck him down they would be freed from this cycle, but once they did they would forget everything and each other.

"Wait," Sara said, removing her red ninja hood. The others turned and looked at her. Tears freely fell from her purple eyes as she took in the five closest friends anyone could ever have. "If we do this, we'll forget each othe,." She shuffled in place, looking down at her feet for a moment before shouting out. "I know it's important! But I don't want to forget you guys!" Even though it should have, her voice didn't echo in the large chamber.

"We won't," Light said, gripping the handle of Excalibur. "No matter what happens we'll find each other again, no matter how long it takes. I swear it on my honor." The Knight said, making sure to look at everyone.

"There's no way I could forget you guys." Tomok said as he tilted his red hat back. "After all, how many times have we saved each other, not in only this cycle but in all the ones we've had before this? Friendship like this won't just disappear because we crush some god of darkness."

"We are all connected, our spirits will remember even if our minds do not." Choden said, giving Sara a smile. The Ninja rubbed at her eyes, trying to calm down. A hand was placed on both of her shoulders and she looked to her right to see Floe, the White Mage, giving her a motherly smile. On her other side was Zann, and even though she couldn't see his face she knew he was smiling.

"No matter what, you promise we'll find each other?" She asked again, looking to each of them.

"If I have to fight my way through a weyr of Green Dragons," Choden said, cracking his knuckles. "Then I will hit thrice as hard so long as you guys are on the other side." Tomok let out a sigh and threw his arm around the Master.

"Show off. I'd give up a date with Princess Sarah if that means I could meet you all again, and that's a lot for me." The Red Wizard said, beaming at them.

"As long as I could see you again, I'd give up magic forever," Zann said, giving Sara's shoulder a soft squeeze. "You've all accepted me for simply being me and that's more than magic could ever." Sara's hand slid up to his and squeezed it back.

"I'll swim through an ocean full of Killer Sharks just to see you all waiting on the beach." Floe said, tucking a stand of blond hair behind her ear. Sara chuckled and grinned.

"I'd give up stealing and gambling." She said, looking to each of her friends. They all shared smiles at each other.

"Then it's a promise." Light said, walking over to the others. Sara looked over at Tomok and the Red Wizard sighed and rolled his eyes before pulling Choden over.

"Group hug!" He drawled, though a smile was on his face as he used his long arms to force the others into the hug. Floe looked at each of them with warm brown eyes as they pulled apart.

"After this." The White Mage said.

"We'll all meet again." Light finished. The six warriors turned to face the doors, the silence slowly seeping its cold claws into the once happy and warm feeling that surrounded them. Light drew Excalibur out of its sheathe, the action copied by Tomok and his Masamune as well as Sara and her Sasuke's Blade. Floe gripped the Sage staff and looked over at Zann, who was now holding onto the Judgment staff. Once they opened the doors their final battle would begin. Floe bit her lip and blinked rapidly to clear her vision, she could not cry now, they would need her in the battle. Light looked back at her and his lips twitched up in an assuring smile before facing the doors. The silence of the room seemed to shatter as the doors groaned loudly at being opened.

* * *

Floe hummed as she hung up her laundry on the wire. She bent down and picked up a white robe, frowning. She didn't own any robes. The blond woman looked at it from all angles before hanging it up as well. A strong wind blew through Onrac and Floe closed her eyes against it. Once it passed she tucked her hair behind her ear then picked up her basket. She turned and froze at seeing a man standing at the fence line of her house.

He stood there, watching with purple eyes. His blond hair was flowing gracefully down to his shoulders, a few strands of silver appearing and somehow Floe knew it was not silvering because of age. He was clad in knightly armor and there was an aura of familiarity around him.

A curious look crossed his eyes and he walked up to the fence, placing a hand on the fence post. A small jolt went through Floe as she continued to observe the stranger. She remembered a sword striking down a monster before her, warm arms around her in comfort and…something else…

Light stared at the beautiful woman, who seemed to strike some familiar cord deep within him. He remembered healing, gentle hands fighting off the poison within his veins and a secret kiss shared at Crescent Lake.

"Light," Floe whispered. His eyes widened at hearing his name. "Light!" Joy danced in her warm brown eyes as she dropped her basket, running to him.

"Floe," Light breathed before jumping over the fence. He opened his arms as she ran to him. The Knight wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up off the ground in a spin. "It's you, it's really you." He whispered as he put her back on the ground. Floe gripped the cloth part of his armor. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten him, but now he was here.

"I found you." Light said, pressing a light kiss to the top of her head. He finally found her, the woman from his dream and she knew him. There was a feeling that he was one step closer to full filling a promise he had only a fuzzy memory of.

* * *

Tomok paused on a path in Gaia, having come here for mercenary work. He looked down the cobblestone path that slowly faded into beautiful green grass. His feet started carrying him through the winding woods where the path eventually took him. The Red Wizard paused on top of a hill that over looked a clearing with a crystal clear pond. In front of the water sat a man with long blond hair tied back in a low ponytail, his eyes closed in peaceful meditation.

The man's red eyes widened as a jolt went down his spine. Whoever this man was he was familiar to him. He could remember a strong hand grabbing the back of his jacket, pulling him out of danger and laughter that filled the night as they shared stories.

Carefully, Tomok walked down the hill and took a seat near the water. The monk's brown eyes opened and he glanced over at the Red Wizard, eyes widening as a jolt went through him. He remembered holding silver hair back as the man was sick over the side of an airship and he remembered seeing a flash of red as the man struck down a Gigas Worm before it could attack him from behind.

The two stared at each other in silence before a smile broke out on each other's face. "Hello old friend," Choden said. "Care to join me in meditation?" Tomok smiled and nodded, removing his red hat and brushing his hair to the side.

"Sure, and then I'll treat you to a drink at the bar." The Master chuckled and nodded. The two sat in silence, overlooking the sparkling water as an old bond of friendship was reformed.

* * *

Zann paused in his walk out of Elfheim towards the hut he called his home. A small young man looked up at him, holding his leg. Short choppy blond hair fell into their purple eyes. A small jolt went down the Black Wizard's spine but he shook it off.

"Do you need help?" He asked. The young man nodded and Zann knelt down. He didn't have much medical knowledge but if it was simple he could give the man a potion or help him to the White Mage that was in Elfheim. "Can I see?" He asked. It would be rude to just lift up the pant leg. The blond male nodded, biting their lower lip. Carefully, Zann rolled up the pant leg, frowning at seeing how slender and smooth the leg was, almost feminine. Another jolt went down the Black Wizard's spine.

He stopped rolling up the pant leg and saw a massive bruise below the knee. It was likely he got hit by Ogre's club. Zann poked around the area, watching the man's reaction as he moved his leg. "Well, it's not broken or anything, just sore," He opened his bag and pulled out a potion. "Drink this and rest your leg for a day." Zann offered it and the blond took it.

"Thanks." The Black Wizard froze, eyes widening under his hat's magical shield. That voice was too soft to be a male's, even a young one. The jolt that had been repeatedly hitting him struck again. He remembered nimble calloused fingers exploring his face, words that would mean more to him than she could ever know, and he remembered the night on the airship. Dark red spread across his cheeks as he looked at the woman.

"Sara?" He breathed. The ninja blinked and looked to him, having chugged the potion. The same tingly feeling she had since he appeared on the road suddenly turned into a very sharp jolt, as if someone had suddenly cracked a whip. She remembered slowly removing his hat that hid a beautiful face, his gentle words teaching her magic, and warm hands on the airship. She blinked and then a massive grin broke out across her face. Zann let out a startled sound as the Ninja lunged at him, tackling him to the ground.

"It's you! It's you! It really is you!" Sara said, beaming. She pulled back and smiled at him, his hat knocked off showing his Dark Elf features.

"Yeah, it's me." Zann said, reaching up carefully and cupping the side of her face. Sara relaxed into the touch and placed her hand over his. She looked down at him and Zann knew that mischievous smile.

"You thought I was a boy, didn't you?"

"No," He said slowly, drawing out the word, and then saw her purple eyes get a glint to them as she pulled off his glove, making sure he couldn't remove his hand away. "Sara, please I didn't mean to!" His last word was yelled as the Ninja bit him, not enough to draw blood but enough to leave a mark.

"This is the last time you mistake my gender!"

"Sara!"

* * *

It would be many months later when each of the warriors would receive an invitation to Cornelia. The whole town would be covered in flowers and royal colors in celebration. There was going to be a wedding between the Princess Sarah and the high knight Garland. It would be here that the warriors would meet again. This is where the reunion will take place. There would be no words at first, and then laughter with joyous tears as they would embrace each other. Then there will be a great celebration amongst old friends and the bonds that were forged so long ago will be finally reunited.


End file.
